jscharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Hui Wu
Dr. Hui Tao Wu is a successful doctor. Along with his success, he used to be a successful actor in his younger years. He is currently married to Lan Zhang who he met during his years in primary school. Personality He has a strange personality. He also seems to have respect for his teammates and utter faith. However Hui also has a tendency to take victory for granted as he holds that, for him, winning is merely a given and thus, lost the sense of accomplishent in victory. He also believes that his power and skill as absolute. Along with his absolute personality, he displays his kind side on several occasions. History Hui is born to a successful family with a father who is a private doctor who owns a clinic. As time flies by is when he had martial art classes. It is clear that he is the descendant of a renowned martial artist. He also made quick progress despite being viewed as a beginner. He eventually became a very strong martial artist. Not only he is a strong martial artist, but he is practically genius when it comes to playing Chinese chess. From the very beginning, he played with his father whom the former never won. During the time he was in elementary school was when he learned that he has a younger sister through a dream. Eventually the two started sending each other letters. She eventually went to the US when she was done with her education. The two were soon reunited during the summer of '63. Before the two were reunited is when there was a girl who was particularly interested in him. Lan Zhang was her name. The two were only together during elementary school. They ended up hanging out together with him lending her a hand on the homework. He was clearly a good tutor from her perspective. During the summer of '60 was when he picked up a sport. More or less, he took up tennis. His parents didn't had much of a problem with it. After all, he is in fact at the top of his class. That was something that kept them happy. From it is when he started playing matches to escape the pressures in his daily life. However, he only went at his own pace because there were a few that he did not bother to participate in. However, his way of playing was quite hard to comprehend because he made his comeback at either 4-0 or 5-0. Throughout his years in school, he was a genius. Even his own parents had no problems with it. There were a few days when he helps his sister with the work she was given, but he was able to help her easily. By high school, however, was when he started to play Chinese chess with Jack Michael Bates. The two started playing since their freshman years. His frequent opponents in the past were Luke Osborne, He-ping Huang, Ching Lan and Lan Zhang. In his junior year was when he joined the tennis team after watching a match between two unknown tennis players. Since then, he has been playing. Despite it, his grades didn't dropped and he was quite happy about it. Even his parents were the same thing. Eventually he soon played with James Chandler. After the match that two had is when the two were exhausted. It ended up with Hui winning despite it being drawn to a tiebreaker. As for his senior year of high school, there was a senior dance for all of the seniors. It was during that time when he along with Jack and James showed off their knack for dancing by using complex moves, which they liked. In the end, they easily blew their competitors easily due to the complex nature of their moves. They also went erotic, but went minimalistic on it out of pure respect for their classmates. They clearly did not respond to it particularly well, but they could put up with it. Even though it was their first time dancing as a trio, they were practically one with each other through eye contact alone. After high school was when he entered medical school. Even during the time he was in medical school, he graduated at the top of his class. However, around the time he became a successful surgeon was when it was revealed that he used to be a successful actor. A few of his coworkers watched his films, which left him mortified although he is proud of the movies that he was in. He did had a feeling that some of them won't be so successful. He just seems to know as the movie is continuing to make some progress. In addition he was also married to Lan Zhang. The two spend quality time together. Since in the past, the two don't have much time together is when the two have more time in their hands. Along with the frequent Chinese chess playing, the two often at times spend a meal together. Hui is the one who made them and Lan stated that he is a good cook. His meals never ceased to amaze her. At a house that the two live in, Hui does the cooking while Lan does housework. Relationship Yu Wong He has a close relationship with the man. It is the same in Yu's case. The two spend quality time together by fishing together. Fai Wu The man is a highly successful doctor who owns a private clinic to treat patients. He also does it to spend quality time with his son. The two spend their time playing Chinese chess and nothing more. During those matches, Hui is unable to defeat his father. He clearly knows that he would never defeat him and never will. He also gave his son a portable Chinese chess set, which he used quite often. Ching Lan Wu During the times that the two had together is when they spend it by sparring, playing Chinese chess and hanging out. From an early age, the two are quite close. Although the two are close, she doesn't like it whenever he wakes her up by using the kissing approach. However, she succumbs to it every single time. Their parents do not know about it. Thankfully, he only uses that approach when waking her up. As for sparring and the frequent Chinese chess matches that the two had, she can't beat him. Despite it, the two have a perfectly healthy relationship although she doesn't like his approach when waking her up. No matter what, she can't get accustomed to it. When Hui became a well-known surgeon is when she became a nurse. The two worked in the same hospital. During the breaks that the two take is when the two spend it by eating together or having a drink with the addition of playing Chinese chess. Sometimes their coworkers end up watching the two of them play although the winner is quite obvious. Unaware to their coworkers is that the two live in the same house. She also knows that he used to be a successful actor in his younger years. She didn't talked about it to any of her coworkers. She does seem to like his movies and that the two from time to time watch the movies that he starred in. Luke Osborne The two met during their years together in elementary school. More or less, he first met him when he heard the sound of a string instrument being played. He was drawn towards the music. He soon found out that a boy was playing an instrument. From the day forward was when the two started hanging out. He was also the first friend that Hui made. The two usually spend it by playing Chinese chess. He also took the time to teach him how to play along with strategy and tactics. The two do it for the purpose of spending quality time together. Luke also took the time to give him a violin. He had a feeling that Hui would be interested in playing the violin. In addition to the violin, Luke also invited him to his birthday parties. Around the time when he brings his violin was when Luke's father, Robert went for a visit. The moment Hui introduced himself was when the man punched him, which he responded accordingly to the man's attacks. The two soon introduced themselves. After that short spar is when the man was interested in seeing and hearing his gift with the violin. Not only Hui played the violin, but also he had a gift for the piano. The man gave his son approval to be around him after hearing that he is musically gifted. Unaware by others is that Hui stated that man is very scary. Even after his departure, he still invites him to his birthday parties along with his family. They were the only ones who were different. Even Ching Lan stated that Luke's father was scary just from being around the man. He-ping Huang He is Hui's teacher from elementary school. There were a few days when the two spend quality time together although it ends up with the two playing Chinese chess. He made the claim that he is practically a genius at an early age. He wasn't the the only one who knows about Hui's intelligence, but they kept their comments to themselves. Jack Bates Hui first met Jack when the two were freshman. More or less, Jack was the one who met Hui. He first met him when he was in the library checking out a book while Hui is playing Chinese chess alone like usual with one foot on the chair and the other on the floor. Eventually the two started playing in the school library although there were a few days when the two don't bother to play. Like Hui who plays Chinese chess, Jack plays International chess. Team Hui first joined a tennis team during his high school years. He was seventeen when he first joined. As a first-timer, he defeated Jack Bates. From the beginning, his teammates had a hard time accepting him, but overtime, they accepted him. The team captain, James Chandler knows that both Jack Bates and Hui Wu would always win their matches. Lan Zhang During their time together, the two spend it by hanging out and playing Chinese chess. He also lead her a hand on the homework. She also stated that he is a good teacher. When he became a surgeon is when the two were married as well as living in the same house. Overtime is when she learned that Hui used to be an actor in his younger years. Even after learning about it, she watches it from time to time. Trivia *Height: 5'7" *Weight: 150 lbs *Eye color: light blue *Hair color: black *Household members: mother, father and sister *Birth date: 2/20/53 *Hui is Chinese meaning intelligent, wise or brightness *His family name Wu means Chinese 武'' "military, martial" (which is generally only masculine) or ''务 "affairs, business". This was the name of several Chinese rulers, including the 2nd-century BC Emperor Wu of Han who expanded the empire and made Confucianism the state philosophy. *Favorite subject: n/a *Worst subject: n/a *Best subject: All *Favorite music: Chinese and classical *Favorite food: n/a *Hobbies: reading a book, listening to music, playing the violin, meditating, playing Chinese chess, sleeping, fishing, calligraphy *Most wanted item: all fishing locations around the world *He regularly plays Chinese chess solo or with an opponent. *Dominant Hand: Ambidextrous *Alternative job: surgeon *Favorite color: red or blue *Favorite date spot: fishing locations *He is intelligent enough to correct teachers.